Pray For Rain
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Craig can't deal with his feelings for Tweek and pushes him away.


Craig runs blindly through the rain. Every cell in his being is full of fear. He can still hear the conversation echoing through his mind. "Craig, you have to come down to Hells Pass Hospital right now." Craig had replied with a fuck you, to which the caller practically snarled, "Tweek tried to commit suicide! They don't know if he's going to live!"

The phone slipped from his hands and the speaker was still talking but he couldn't understand the words. Shock numbed him and it took a few seconds to process what he was told. Tweek tried to commit suicide? Then his feet started to move and he was racing out the front door into a chilly rain. A part of him is still in denial. How, why, would his Tweekers try to kill himself? How could Craig have missed the signs he is sure must have been there?

When he gets to the hospital Stan is waiting for him. Craig waits impatiently for the room number and once he gets it he takes off running again. In his haste to get there, the noirette almost misses the room, but he manages to skid to a stop and walk into the room. Tweek's parents are there but when Craig walks in they leave, shutting the door behind them. Stormy blue-gray eyes stare down at Tweek, his best friend in the world. The little blonde looks even smaller under the thin sheet, his body even thinner than Craig remembers it being. But its none of those things that stand out the most.

Its the white bandages that start from his wrists and wind all the way up to his elbows. They wouldn't have done that if there was just bare unmarred skin there would they? He can see a faint dark line beneath the bandages that looks a lot like blood starting to soak through. Oh god, oh god Tweek really tried to do it. "Why?" Craig asks and his voice cracks.

Of course the unconscious Tweek gives no answer. Craig takes the blonde's cold hand in his and bows his head. "Is it my fault? Is it because I was ignoring you?" The noirette asks in a broken whisper. "I'll never leave you again. I'll stay here all night, just be okay."

_When it rains I don't mind  
>Let me stand here all night<br>Did she take her own life  
>Let me know she's alright<br>_

The rain taps against the window in a steady rhythm that makes time cease to exist. One memory keeps looping through Craig's mind. It was a day like today and the two teenagers were holed up inside Tweek's house. His parents were gone on some coffee business trip and Craig was fighting his own emotions. The problem with this was that Craig Tucker did not really have any emotions other than anger and apathy, if apathy even counts as an emotion. So the reason his heart sped up and his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes went soft and butterflies filled his stomach was a mystery to him. Oh yes, Craig knew what this emotion was called because he's seen enough movies to recognize it.

What he didn't understand was how he could be feeling it. Especially not towards the lithe blonde curled up beside him on the couch with his head resting against Craig's chest. They were watching the Wizard of Oz just like they did every time it rained too much to go outside. The noirette liked this tradition and the personal time he got with Tweek. This acceptance alone was enough to spring up little red flags all over his mind. For some reason he just couldn't say no to the little spaz. That also caused those damn red flags to spring up.

"Hey Craig?" Tweek looked up at him with golden doe eyes. Craig gave a little hum in response. "Where do you think rain comes from?" Sometimes Tweek surprised him by bringing up a subject with no relevance to whatever was going on. Just as the noirette is about to explain the weather cycle Tweek juts in, "I mean, could it really be angels crying?"

Craig had laughed at the blonde's stupidity. Tweek puffed his cheeks up like an angry chipmunk until Craig stopped. "Of course not Tweek, that's so fucking stupid. Angels don't exist and if they did why would they cry? There would have to be billions of them crying at the same time and there's no way they could cry that many tears." Then they had gone back to watching the movie in a silence that wasn't the same as the one before Tweek asked the question. And Craig didn't think anything of the fact that those large beautiful golden doe eyes had been wet with tears.

_And every time it rains  
>I feel her holding me<br>And everytime it rains  
>Are the angels crying <em>

"I love you, Tweekers. And I'm such an idiot for not telling you." Craig whispers. His gray-blue eyes are drawn to the bandages again and his throat constricts. Blood is quickly turning the white bandages crimson. "Doctor! Someone help him!"

At his call nurses and doctors bustled in. Craig was pulled out of the room by Stan, Kenny, Token, and Clyde. He vaguely recalls screaming "I love you" over and over as they dragged him away from the unconscious teenager's room. Then the worst sound ever reached Craig's ears and he felt his heart break into thousands of splintered pieces. He stopped fighting and was released only to fall to his knees. No tears were shed but that didn't mean his despair was any less. After all, Tweek Tweak was dead, and that was enough to cause Craig to be overwhelmed by despair.

He wanted to scream but what good would that do? What good would his tears and curses do? Nothing would ever bring Tweek back. Stormy eyes held unshed emotion and locked onto the window. The rain somehow suited this. Craig and Tweek had the most intimate moments while it was raining. And of course it matched the somber mood.

Craig hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Tweek. Once he realized he was feeling things for the blonde Craig eventually cut it off. It was a process, a slow one, that brought a lot of undue misery to the coffee addict who didn't understand what was going on. Craig never did offer an explanation either. He let Tweek believe whatever his crazy mind cooked up without saying a word to the affirmative or contrary. Thinking back the noirette wonders why the fuck he was such a dick. But he supposes its like boys throwing stones at the girl they have a crush on. Except this had hurt Tweek a lot more.

It was Tweek's fault that Craig fell in love with him. If Craig hadn't fallen in love with Tweek the noirette wouldn't have ignored the blonde. If he hadn't ignored the blonde then Tweek wouldn't have killed himself. Right? Tweek was a pussy when it came to most things but somehow he had managed to overcome whatever fear he must have been feeling. Is that how much Craig hurt him? So badly that Tweek decided that slitting his own arm open was better than living another second in pain?

Craig pulls himself out of that deep thought. Its unfamiliar territory, just like this whole experience with Tweek. He pulls himself to his feet and stumbles over to a window. Angel tears, no. Maybe Tweek tears. Because if he's up in heaven then he must be sobbing over the tragedy that was Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Craig will never be able to see rain again without thinking of Tweek and the love he threw away.

_I'll stay strong, I'll be fine  
>Carry on with my life<br>I still stare at the sky  
>Pray for rain, all the time<br>Why'd you run? Did you hide  
>Why'd you leave, no good bye<br>When the clouds, take the sky  
>Does the storm give you life?<em>

After Tweek died it rained for a week straight. Craig attended the funeral but stood off in the back and didn't go forward to view the corpse of his friend. He was plagued by memories of him and Tweek. In all of them they were both happy even though Craig was an asshole sometimes and Tweek was paranoid. He was just happy being near Tweek and protecting him from harm. Physical contact was something reserved only for the twitchy blonde. They spent more times than Craig can count in each other's embrace, even though at the time Craig never really noticed.

"Tweek...you're going to have to stop crying sometime." Craig murmurs to the rainclouds overhead. It was an outdoor funeral on the noirette's request. Another thought occurs to him. "You don't have to cry for me, either. I'll be fine." A most dishonest sentence had never been spoken.

_And every time it rains  
>I feel her holding me<br>And everytime it rains  
>Are the angels crying<br>And every time it rains  
>I feel her holding me<br>And everytime it rains  
>All the angels cry for me<em>

Since the day Tweek died Craig had never been the same. He never watched a movie unless it was one that he and Tweek had watched. He started drinking coffee black and eating cheerios for breakfast. When it rained Craig went to visit Tweek's grave and would stay there until the rain stopped. For some reason he couldn't seem to button his shirt correctly anymore and wore mismatched socks. He took Tweek's job in the coffee shop. Craig quickly became antisocial and quiet.

_I'll never be the same  
>I'll never be the same<br>be the same  
>be the same<br>be the same _

Craig had just barely closed his eyes when he started dreaming. Tweek was there with twin long nasty looking scars down his inner forearms. The blonde smiles and embraces the noirette with no hesitation. "I'm so sorry." Craig whispered. He felt tears staining his shirt and held onto the crying blonde even tighter. "I love you so much."

_And every time it rains  
>I feel her holding me<br>And everytime it rains  
>Are the angels crying<br>And every time it rains  
>I feel her holding me<br>And everytime it rains  
>Are the angels crying <em>


End file.
